


Apeiro's Gets Railed For The First Time

by SheepyStuff



Series: Apeiros, Dock, and Vaat Have Good Times and Adventures [2]
Category: UnsavoryHabits
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 12:30:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17981378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheepyStuff/pseuds/SheepyStuff
Summary: Please refer to the title above, it tells you everything you need to know.This one is kind of old but ah well, it's a fun one, tried to touch it up a bit.





	Apeiro's Gets Railed For The First Time

When Dock had offered he and Vaat’s company for a night, Apeiros never thought he would say yes. He was unsure if he had ever  _actually_  fully agreed, or if Dock had simply penciled him in and not let him change the reservation. That night, that  _damned_  night when Dock had kissed him,  _touched_ him, in ways he never dared let himself indulge before; he had never known how much he craved it. Since then, it nagged at him like a mosquito, buzzing in his ears and his heart. In places he never thought it would; places he had never let it before. Apeiros was uncertain if he could keep priding himself on his self-control and moderation any longer.

Dock had come around a few more times after that, to kiss, to play, to  _indulge_  Apeiros’ budding sexuality. One night, he had Apeiros lay down and stroked him as he rutted against his thigh, breathing out his name and praise till they came undone. Another, he pressed him up against the wall of his office before a meeting, lavishing his neck and palming him through his slacks, then leaving him to clean himself up with a sly grin and a cheeky wave good bye. Dock had never stayed the night, simply teased and pleased as he wished before whisking himself away with a flash of that stupid, devilish grin he wore too well. Apeiros had been fine with that for a while, still coming to terms with all that was happening in the first place. The breaks in-between sessions and the noncommittal nature of their fun was easy to handle in its bite sized portions.

Eventually, though, he stopped longing just those smart, soft hands on his cock and a warm mouth on his throat. He wanted to feel Dock’s heat against his chest as they slept, wanted to feel his breathing and his heartbeat up against his palms. He wanted him to curl up in his arms, or push up against his back, keeping the chill of the night's air away. He was unsure if he wanted more  _sex_ , exactly, so much as more intimacy between them. He had never been intimate with men, as much as he had always had the deep, wanton desire to be. Dock was someone he had never thought he would have in his life, and already he was addicted. Dock, in his usual fashion, however, picked up on those unintentional hints of longing in a way that suited them both.

They met, as they usually did, and he had coaxed himself onto Apeiros’ lap, gently guiding his arms to wrap around his waist. Dock had never shown he had even a speck of interest in cuddling, and Apeiros was grateful he had finally initiated it. Even though he wanted it, it was still overwhelming in a way, leaving him blushing and unsure of himself. Was he holding him right? Was he comfortable? Dock hummed, leaning into his chest, erasing any other thought in his head aside from the present feeling of a warm body so close to his. He reached a hand to touch his cheek, ran his palm down his beard and his fingertips down his skin, pressing a soft kiss to his jaw. He could feel Apeiros stir below him and smiled at how easy he was to rile.

“Apeiros, do you recall when I asked if you wanted to spend a night with Vaat and I?” Dock asked, practically purring as he traced his lips down his neck, stopping at the crook of his shoulder to press another kiss there too. Apeiros swallowed, mouth coming agape to help him breath. He shifted in what might have been discomfort, if not a growing need for a more physical attention. More likely, it was some mixture of the two.

“I do, why?” He asked, his tone almost wary as he eyed his partner carefully. Dock chuckled against his skin, nuzzling affectionately at his shoulder.

“You know my offer still stands, yes?” He was looking up at him from under hooded eyes, smile only growing as Apeiros swallowed.

“I will admit, I have been tempted, but,” He paused, stiffening when Dock’s hand wandered downwards. He hardly touched him, tracing only a finger around the outline of the bulge against his trousers. “I- I’ve never been with a man, Dock. I don’t know Vaat, either, I would not want to intrude on your relationship with him.”

Dock laughed again, a hearty, genuine sound, again nudging at his neck as he lay his palm flat against his erection and pressed, sending him into a fit of shivers. “Apeiros, Vaat would  _love_  to have you, and more importantly,  _I_  would love to have you.” Apeiros sighed, turning his gaze away as he lay further into the headboard. Dock’s hand ran up his shirt, and he gave another shaking exhale as his fingers spread across his chest.

“You know I would treat you well, when have I not so far, after all?”

He could not deny Dock that. “And you would not mind someone so painfully inexperienced?”

“There’s no such thing,” Dock replied, rolling over and pulling away from Apeiros so he could sit on his knees. He gripped his chin and pressed his lips to his, moaning into the kiss. Apeiros tried to match the sound, if only to see if he could, but all that came out was a squeak. Dock gently bit at his lower lip, dragging it back with him before letting him go. He felt Apeiros shiver at the motion.

“How about the end of this week, Friday? You can meet us in my apartment at sun down, we’ll be waiting.” Apeiros nodded, shutting his eyes. Dock gave his usual routine, a hand job to settle Apeiros’ nerves, and merrily skipped his way off a few moments rest after. He turned, spoke the date of their arrangement again in reminder, and waved a quiet good bye. Apeiros watched sadly as he left and felt his stomach churn at thoughts of Friday. He, too, repeated that date to himself, mouthing the words with a look of apprehension, like he was trying to make it sound more appealing. It was hard enough being with one man, let alone two. He put his faith in Dock, however, and trusted he would not disappoint. As he had said, he had yet to then.

The week dragged along, and Friday was both a breath a fresh air and a fist in his gut. He shuffled out his room as the sky began to darken, a storm rolling slowly into the Capital. Apeiros creept warily out into the hall, wearing a hooded shawl to keep his face hidden, being sure no one spotted him. His and Dock’s relationship was not meant to be secretive, per se, but it would be best for both their sake’s if it was kept hush. As much as he respected Dock, if anyone knew of their fooling around, it would be a rumor to mar is clean, perfect refutation. He did not want to cut off his one outlet to pleasure unlike any he had ever experienced just for fear of gossip, but he could not bear to have his life’s work tarnished over a sex scandal. He had come to truly appreciate their friendship with benefits, and he did not want to lose that.

Finding the door was probably the worst part for him; Dock had assured that he would leave it unlocked for him, and requested he let himself in. The apartment was close enough to walk, on the quiet outskirts of the Capital’s central, and he had found the address Dock had given to him with relative ease. He stared at the closed door before him, half-tempted to put his ear up to it and listen for voices. His nerves, repressed for the sake of his job, had come back full force as he held his hand out over the door knob, shaking fingers so close yet too nervous to take hold. Worried thoughts bounced around his head, and every muscle in his body felt tense. Still, he willed himself to remain stoic, and with some deep breaths, he managed to make himself open the door.

The décor was simplistic, though Apeiros could not ignore the many floral arrangements. Nor Dock or his lover were there to greet him at the door, as he removed his boots and hung his shawl, but he could hear him call from the back room and found them waiting upon the bed for him. Though Apeiros did his best to keep up with those who were known or connected to the Council, some quieter individuals slipped through the cracks. He recognized Vaat from one gathering, but only one, and despite not having spoken with him personally, he was a hard man to miss, or forget. The Man was built like a brick wall; thick, sturdy, and intimidating, especially so under the tight button-up he wore. He had the look of a lumberer; bearded, but well groomed, and with a physique that implied manual labor work.

To Apeiros’ interest, he saw his eyes were asymmetrical as he turned to look at him; one looked as any other, but his second seemed to lack an iris, color spread thin across the white, the same unnatural, bright amber of his other. Lost in thought, he did not think much of the stare until he realized he himself was doing the same, and he quickly averted his eyes. Vaat was surely sizing him up, and Apeiros was suddenly self-conscious. Dock leaned around his Lover’s bulk, under his arm, and gave a friendly smile. They were both in only slacks and undershirts, and he felt overdressed to the occasion. He had not the time to change out of his more formal work uniform.

“Good to see you could make it, for a while I was beginning to wonder if you had decided against the idea,” Dock said, gently weaseling out from under Vaat’s grasp. “Well, come on, come join us,” Dock urged, beckoning Apeiros with a wave of his hand. Vaat stretched his arms above his head and stood, wandering to the other side of the bed, silently offering the space to their guest.

“Do you want me to open the window?” He asked, voice gravelly and booming, even when softly spoken. If Apeiros had unintentionally made a face against the idea, Dock had noticed it from the corner of his eyes, trained on him like a hawk.

“No thank you, Vaat,” Dock replied, turning his head back over his shoulder to kiss him upon his return. Apeiros made his way to the bed, shifting wearily upon the edge of the mattress as he tried not to stare at the two of them. He watched the way Vaat melted in that kiss, the love and adoration for Dock so obvious on his features, and he felt a pang of jealousy. Dock spoke his name so fondly, stroked down his arms without even thinking about it; he wanted to hear his name in that same tone, feel that touch for himself. Dock pulled away from him, almost on cue, and turned his attention back to Apeiros. Like he had many times before, he pressed their lips together, moaning greedily against him. He had the faintest of smirks on his lips as Apeiros could not help moving into the kiss, desperate for the attention.

Vaat slid back onto the bed, running a hand lightly down Apeiros’ shoulder. He tensed, almost pulling away to look at him and ask what he wanted, but Dock would not allow it, running a hand up the back of his neck and taking a firm hold on his hair. It was careful enough not to sting but kept his attention where it was required. His breathing quickened when Vaat kissed behind his ear, mouthing down his neck till he reached his collar. Apeiros could not help find it strange to act as lovingly as Vaat did with a stranger, and blushed bright at the act. The Man’s hands, strong but gentle, trailed down his sides till they reached the red sash around his waist.

“Can I take this off?” Vaat asked, his voice a low rumble. Despite Dock still on his mouth, he nodded, humming nervously as Dock urged him to part his lips. He was reluctant to do so, especially with Vaat beginning to undress him being distracting enough as it was, but he did not want to disappoint. He allowed Dock his mouth, and despite knowing what was coming, it still caught him off guard when his tongue met his. He was unversed in that sort of intimacy, and let Dock lead, or more so let him do all the work. Vaat had worked free his sash and was working instead on the golden buttons of his overcoat. He undid them with the experience of a man who had done so many times in his life, and somehow that became a comfort to Apeiros. He had courage enough to lean back into him, and he felt Vaat shift up, so his chest met his back.

He urged Apeiros to lift his arms, and Dock pulled off his mouth to better allow the motion. His coat was pulled off, and gently placed on the floor. Apeiros could still hear a muffled thump as it hit the floor, and he winced inwardly knowing he would have to have the wrinkles ironed out later. His undershirt went next, with a small tug in request of permission, which Apeiros quickly granted. It was more carelessly tossed over the edge of the bed. Vaat kissed his shoulder once it was revealed, and Dock tugged at his trousers. He was more reluctant to lose those, but with a soft nudge from Vaat, he nodded to Dock.

He worked his belt free with expert hands and huffed a small laugh when Apeiros seemed a little startled as Vaat reached under his arms and helped hold him up while Dock tugged them off, his briefs following his slacks. Dock seemed despondent when he found his cock soft, even when freed from his trousers, but did not let it show for long.

“Nervous, Apeiros?” He asked, lifting his chin with his index finger, his other hand gently gripping him. His head tilted in question when Apeiros barely acknowledge the touch, humming absently instead. He was usually so hungry for touch; Dock had figured he would be distracted by his nerves but not to this extent. It would have to be remedied.

“Admittedly, this is a lot to take in,” He said, giving a shaky laugh despite himself. Dock smiled to him and kissed his collar.

“Do you want to stop?”

Apeiros had to pause and think, eyes downwards and brow lightly furrowed. “No.” He replied simply and was quickly cut off as Dock kissed him again. He pulled back and looked to Vaat, who was still peppering Apeiros’ shoulders and nape with feather-like kisses. Little things to ease tension, and remind him he was there, quiet as he was.

“Help him into a more appropriate position?” Dock asked, though it was clear the question was more so an order. Vaat gave a curt nod, offering a smile, and urged Apeiros to bend down onto his hands and knees. It seemed rather demeaning, and he felt wholly too exposed whilst in such a position, especially having never _presented_ himself before. Though he did not wish to insult Dock’s lover, as he felt his warm, calloused hands on his hips, just softly rubbing there, and realized in his mind what role he would play, his reluctance grew almost as wide as his eyes did.

“Dock?” Apeiros asked softly, calling his attention. “Admittedly, and I don't mean this as a slight against Vaat, I had thought this would be more so between you and I.” Nerves made him quickly tack on, “Again, I mean no offence to you, Vaat.”

It felt almost degrading when Vaat pat his hip reassuringly, offering a short, “None taken.”

Dock ran a hand through his hair, playing with the short strands and running his nails against his scalp. He ran the same hand then down his cheek, rubbing at his jaw with his thumb as he held his face. Apeiros leaned into his hold, and looked up at him, his apprehension obvious.

"Vaat is good, better than I am, as much as that pains me to say," Vaat gave a snort behind him, and Apeiros heard his fly being undone and his pants being pulled off, shortly followed by what he assumed was his shirt. "Trust me, he'll take good care of you, and I'll be right here in case you want to stop." Though his tone was not condescending, Apeiros still felt talked down to. He was unsure of himself as far as sex went, having abstained from the distraction for so long, but he was no stupid man. He had done his reading and become well versed in how men showed their affection through this sort of act. He would not say that to Dock, though; he would surely make fun of him for researching how to love. Perhaps Dock could tell, though, in that way he always could.

"You trust me, Apeiros, don't you?" Apeiros almost glared at him, using an obvious fact against him, but sighed and gave a short nod instead.

"Good. _Now_ , Vaat will you prepare him? And make sure to be gentle," Dock requested and Vaat quietly mumbled a _yes_  in reply. Dock was smirking down at Apeiros, leaning up against the headboard and speaking his legs obscenely. He ran a hand down his thigh, teasing himself through the fabric of his pants, the rise and fall of his chest visible beneath his shirt. His eyes bored into Apeiros’, who nervously looked down at his hands at the sultry gaze.

Dock reached down and lifted his chin, licking his teeth as he forced Apeiros to hold eye contact. " _Ah ah_ , I want to watch you, and I want you watching me," He whispered, holding his hand there. In the moment, he had not taken notice of Vaat’s retreat. Apeiros almost jumped at the cap of the lube being snapped open, so sudden in the silence. Vaat set a hand back on his hip at the sight of his tensing shoulders, a hum rolling in his throat.

"Breath, Apeiros, try not to be so tense, if you can," Dock urged, stroking his chin again. Apeiros almost huffed, were Vaat not spreading him open stealing his attention. His breathing quickened, and a shame flooded through him at the exposure. A fingertip, slick and cold, pressed against his hole, and he clenched involuntarily, his back going stiff as a board as he reared away from it. His cheeks flush red when Vaat chuckled at him.

" _Relax,_ " He growled, with a fondness to his tone that made Apeiros feel more at ease. He took a breath, matching it with the slow, steady rise of Dock's chest and the similarly paced stroke of his thumb on his cheek. He shifted his shoulders, searching for a more comfortable position, looking up at Dock expectantly, who smiled in return and nodded his approval. He did his best to be stoic when Vaat pressed against him, and his digit slid slowly into his body. The whine that pushed from his lungs was hardly audible, but Dock eyed him cautiously, nonetheless.

"You alright?" He asked softly, lifting his gaze a little higher.

"Yes, yes I'm fine, I'm just not to used to this." Dock nodded slowly, and looked up at Vaat, who shrugged quietly. He withdrew his finger, not by much, but enough that Apeiros felt it. His entire body shivered at he pressed it back in, and Dock sighed thankfully at the positive reaction. It had only been a matter of time before Apeiros came to him for more than just spontaneous hand jobs, and he knew he would love doing more. Dock, as he usually was, was right.

"Good, Apeiros, very good." The praise brought the faintest of smile to his lips, against an expression that might have been pain or discomfort. He showed no signs of being hurt, however, and Dock chocked it up to his anxiety. Dock looked to Vaat as well, purring, "Good boy, Vaat, keep going."

He pulled his finger free from Apeiros’ body and slicked a second, pressing them carefully to his body. He waited a moment, letting Apeiros feel them against him before gently pushing them in, gentle in his work but unrelating. The Councilman gasped aloud and quickly placed a hand over his mouth, shame overcoming him. He ducked his head as his ears went red, shutting his eyes in embarrassment, but Dock would now allow him to wallow in his humiliation for long.

"It's alright, Apeiros, that's good, that's _so_ good," Dock whispered down at him, gently pulling his hand away. "Does it feel good?"

Apeiros nodded coyly, letting out a shaky exhale. "No,  _tell me_  how it feels," Dock ordered, lifting his head and staring down at Apeiros. He shook hi, however, refusing to voice pleasure, as he had been taught over his decades with the Council. Dock leaned towards him and softly dug his nails into his skin, hissing, his stare intense. " _Tell me._ "

Apeiros mulled over the idea, feeling the heat on his skin and fearing it, but relented to Dock’s request. "It's,  _good_ , but strange. It's not uncomfortable, per se, I-, I can't describe it," Apeiros murmured, and blushed in spite of himself, clinical as ever. Dock's laughter did little to calm his heated cheeks.

" _Full_  perhaps? Though, if you think that's a lot, you've got no clue of what's to come." Vaat gave another chuckle at that and must have deemed Apeiros well enough to begin moving his fingers. He shifted them in and out, like he had the other, though he curled and spread his digits as well, best he could in the tight space of Apeiros’ body, anyways. He brushed against his prostate, and a wave of pleasure rushed straight to Apeiros’ groin, his cock twitching in attention. He almost moaned, holding the noise back with a choked sound as his body shook with the intense sensation.

Dock grabbed himself unabashed at the sight and groaned loudly, hips cocked towards his own touch. " _Gods_ ,  _that's it_ , Vaat, do that again." He spoke for Apeiros, and Vaat was all too happy to oblige. He pressed against that spot again, going as far to grind against it with the tips of his fingers, savoring the huffs and shaking exhales just as much as Dock was. Dock was losing himself to his own hand, reaching into his briefs to stroke his cock, biting his lower lip and keening. Apeiros had finally grown hard, and bucked softly forwards to his own surprise, aching to be touched.

Vaat gave Dock a look, a silent question, and his returning grin answered just as well as words ever could. He grasped Apeiros, fisting his cock with a very deliberate, slow pace, grin growing as he arched into his hand. He used the opportunity to remove his hand and slick a third finger, replacing his two with three perhaps a tad quicker than he should have. Apeiros winced, even through the pleasure, and Dock cooed down to him.

“Easy, Apeiros, focus on the pleasure. It feels good doesn’t it? So  _fucking_  good.” He held himself harder, throwing his head back with a long whine. Apeiros, after a moment to rest and settle into the ache, had to agree. Vaat was slower fingering him, but he continued his preparation just as before. Apeiros was still quiet, occasionally releasing a held breath as a hard exhale. No lie had been told about Vaat being good, and Dock’s own show helped. He was just working his trousers off when he looked up at Vaat again.

“It might be a bit tight, but I think he can take it. He’s ready as he’ll ever be,” Dock spoke with a smirk, eyes trailing down to meet Apeiros’. Normally, the Councilman would never let another speak for him, but in the moment, he was thankful he did not have to try and keep the tremble from his tone. He knew exactly what was to come, and he felt slick and empty as Vaat removed his hand for a final time, taking up the bottle again to better coat himself. Apeiros swallowed a bout of fear and took a few steadying breaths, shifting his position.

“Look over your shoulder at him,” Dock spoke, turning Apeiros’ head with his free hand, forcing him to look behind him. He was unsure what sort of reaction Dock was searching for in having him look at Vaat’s hard, flushed cock, slick and ready for him. Horror was probably not it. He had assumed, with a body like this, that the man would be large but  _that_  was just  _unfair_. He was far above average, and thick to boot, and it seemed too much for a virgin to take. Vaat frowned at the incredulous look, and sat back on his heels, bowing his head in embarrassment. Dock scoffed, tugging Apeiros’ gaze back to his.

“Oh come now, Apeiros, you can take it. It looks worse than it is, trust me,” Dock said, rubbing his cheek. Apeiros almost laughed in his silent hysterics. He had been asking him to trust him since they had begun. He did, he trusted Dock, but Vaat being his first ever man was certainly pushing that luck.

“Dock, I’m beginning to have some doubts about this.” Dock tutted at him and petted at his hair, an edge of frustration creeping into his voice.

“Nonsense, you’ve not even given it a try, and you’ve gotten this far.” Dock paused, then tilted his head, sighing.

“I’m not going to lie to you, it’ll hurt, and it might ache still after, but it’s a good kind of ache, and Gods be damned does  _it get better_ ,” He was stroking himself in fervor again, maintaining his eye contact with his reluctant partner. “He’ll press into you, and you’ll get to feel that thick, hot cock stretch you open, and that stretch is almost the best part. Vaat will give you time to adjust once he’s in, as long as you feel you need, but Gods once he starts moving, you’ll  _never_  want him to stop.”

He was not quite convinced, as hot as Dock’s moaning description was, but Apeiros relented as he averted his eyes and gave a few small nods of understanding. Dock smiled to him, kissing the top of his head. “You’ll love it; I’m going to make sure you love  _every second_  of it.”

He made a motion with his hand and reluctantly Vaat pulled forwards. He took a hold on Apeiros’ hips and took a moment to rut slowly between his cheeks, as if warning him he was there. There was something especially filthy about feeling him rubbing against him, groaning unabashed and holding onto him firmer. Dock gave him a nod, and he lined the head of his cock with Apeiros’ body, waiting, just letting him get used to it there. He waited another beat, then began to press in slow, as if he were made of glass.

Apeiros clenched around him almost immediately and gave a startled sound, tensing like an animal who had been shot. Vaat felt so much larger than he looked, and though his preparation had been well done, Apeiros’ apprehension was a force to be reckoned with; it seemed no matter what the pair did to ease his fretting, he was never going to be mentally prepared. Vaat was a quarter of the way into him when Apeiros croaked out a weak, “ _Wait, please, stop._ ”

Dock seemed taken aback by the reaction, and guilt crossed his face. He paused his own pleasing to lean down and pet Apeiros’ hair instead, watching his chest heave in effort. He lay down onto his side so to be eye level with him, leaning in to kiss his neck and whisper below his ear. 

“ _Easy_ , just take it  _easy_. Take nice deep breaths, focus on me, focus on what I’m telling you,” He mumbled into another press, feeling Apeiros’ expression lessen and his shoulders ease. He kissed Apeiros where he knew he liked it, taking advantage of what he had learned about him since their first time together. He gave a small motion for Vaat to continue, and though the Man waited a few moments longer, obviously unnerved by the reaction, Vaat did as ordered, easing in inch by slow inch. He felt Apeiros tense here and then, heard his wince or groan and would pause, rubbing his back as Dock worked him down from those moments before continuing. He was thankful that Apeiros was hardly paying attention, focused on Dock’s mantra of praise.

The reality of Vaat pushing into his body only came to him once he had settled inside him, giving a grateful breath above him and digging his fingertips into his hips. Relief seemed to wash over all three of them, and Dock’s praise only grew. “Good, Apeiros,  _very_  good. Just rest, stay as relaxed as you can and rest. You have all the time in the world to adjust, don’t worry, Vaat won’t do anything until you’re ready.”

He recovered far better than he had taken it. Apeiros just sat and breathed, all too aware of the soft ache in his rear but coming to accept its place there. He gave an experimental clench, flushing when Vaat shifted and huffed in pleasure, obviously enough desiring more than simply sitting inside him. Apeiros himself shifted too, working his wrists in circles and flexing his shoulders. As he had been warned, the ache, though lessened, was persistent. Something else came as it went though, as lust built in his gut and Apeiros became aware of not just Vaat’s but his own cock, still hard and desperate beneath him.

Though still a little weary, Apeiros looked to his side, nodding to Vaat. “Alright, you can- uh,  _move,_  I suppose.” Though his permission seemed questionable, Vaat was too desperate himself to think much of it. He withdrew carefully, just as gently pressing back in, a low, pleased sound reverberating in his chest. Apeiros shook with the new sensation, gritting his teeth at the new flare of discomfort that came with it. He did not ask him to stop, however; he bear through it, let his body get used to the feeling despite the initial pain. Dock was staring, at him for a time, watching his face for any signs or reason to stop. When he found none, the looked up to Vaat, watching his blissed expression as he sunk himself back into the tight heat of Apeiros’ body and groaned.

“You faring alright?” Dock asked, pushing himself to sit back up, relaxing back up against the headboard once more. Apeiros weakly whined as Vaat gave another calm thrust, and squeezed his eyes shut as if it would help ground him. He had bundled the sheets of the bed into his fists, his jaw clenched, his teeth grit. “Apeiros? Do you want to stop? There is no shame in that.”

“No, no it’s-” His expression relaxed with another languid thrust, and he ducked his head as his cheeks flushed red. “It’s ‘ _getting better_ ’, as you would say,” He finished, breathily chuckling at his own words. Dock hummed thoughtfully, reaching down to take a hold on his hair, pulling his gaze up to meet his own.

“Do you want Vaat to go faster?” He asked, a grin widened on his lips as Apeiros’ blush grew brighter. Dock met Vaat’s dreamy gaze from under his brow, and he groaned in allowance to let his control waver. He bucked into Apeiros faster and harder than he probably should have, considering his previous pace, but the angled thrusts let him get away with it; he hit exactly where Apeiros needed him to. Apeiros coughed out a moan, much to his chagrin, though Dock’s own that followed made the lapse in control almost worth it.

He felt Vaat’s hands on his shoulders, pressing down, and reluctantly Apeiros lay down on his chest as requested. His arms thanked him for the change in position, not that he had even noticed how tired they were becoming. Though his shoulders now took on some strain, Apeiros took quick noticed of the deeper thrusts Vaat was able to get, and his jaw clenched at the sensation.

Dock saw every little movement and squirm of Apeiros, his perpetual smile beaming down at him as he fell further into the pleasure of Vaat’s deep, hard fucking. Vaat was panting, mouth hung open and curled into what might have been a snarl. He had shut his eyes and bowed his head, slowly but surely working himself a frenzy. Apeiros, much to Dock’s joy, took everything Vaat gave with little issue. His own euphoric state was obvious now.

He had since either stopped caring or finally succumb to the fact that silence was not possible while being furiously railed from behind. His whining and whimpering pushed against the back of his teeth, clenched to the point his jaw ached from the strain. His hands had found purchase on the sheets again, bundled in a tight fist. Dock watched him with his bemused smirk, stroking his cock to the beats of Apeiros’ labored breathing. He reached behind him and found a decorative throw pillow, poking Apeiros with the corner of it and offering him something to hold. He was much obliged to have something to better grasp, and hurried pulled in into his arms, hiding his face in the warm fabric. Dock let him have his moment of solace; let him hide his embarrassment in the pillow, at least until he felt he needed to see that bliss on his face again.

He tugged at his hair until he lifted his eyes back to his, and the man was hardly coherent when he spoke to him. “It’s so good isn’t it, Apeiros? Doesn’t it feel good?”

Apeiros could hardly bring himself answer, not sure words even existed in his mind anymore. It did not help when Vaat leant over his back, thrusts sharp and quick as he wrapped an arm around his chest, the other holding him up. The change limited the movement of his hips, but the new warmth and intimacy made up for that. He panted by his shoulder, burrowing his face into the crook of his neck and just  _breathing_. Dock played with his hair and watched the way Apeiros shook under the new weight, shook with pure desire. Still, he tried again.

“Apeiros, tell me, how does It feel?” Maybe his hissing tone finally caught his attention, as Apeiros looked blearily up at him, lips parted as he panted a response.

“ _Yes,_ ” It was softly spoken, hard to hear above Vaat’s own animalistic grunting. “ _Yes, yes, yes, yes,_ ” He chanted, almost using the words to breathe; to make sure he was  _still_  breathing at all. Dock’s own hand got faster, and Vaat, enjoying the show, knew well what followed that desperate fisting of his cock, curling around his palm in search for release. The hand around Apeiros’ waist pulled back, wrapping around the man’s dripping cock, feverish in its work. Pre-cum lubed his movements as he let him thrust greedily into his palm, half on his own and half with Vaat’s own hard snaps of his hips, shaking the Councilman below him.

Apeiros grew tighter as he came, tensing beyond comprehension, flinching as he climaxed. His back arched and he whined, high and needy and absolutely lost in the throes of passion. Dock followed suit, yowling like some animal as he came onto his stomach, hips canting and bucking up into his own hand. Vaat took little longer, thrusting with fervor even as Apeiros whimpered with the overstimulation and gripped weakly at the wrist of his hand, begging without words. He followed suit a few moments after, much to his partners’ relief, his loud huffing stilling as he pushed himself as deep into Apeiros as could manage, grinding himself into him as he milked every second he could of that orgasm.

Dock actually laughed, full and almost merrily as he relaxed back into his little throne of pillows. “That was incredible,” He breathed, running a hand through his sweaty hair. Apeiros returned the laugh with a weak chuckle, shifting under the crushing weight of Vaat’s upon his back, still deep himself him, now that he was conscious enough to realize it.

“Vaat, would you mind?” He did not need to finish his sentence before Vaat nodded, kissed his shoulder, and pried himself off his back. He took care in pulling out, mumbling an apology when Apeiros gave a small cry.

“You alright?” Vaat asked, with more concern for Apeiros’ wellbeing than he had expected to hear from a partner he had only just met. He rested his face in the throw pillow, pulling a weak thumbs-up instead of trying to piece together words. He rolled over onto his side, then his back, and winced as a sharp sting ran up his spine.

“Take it easy, Apeiros, you’ll likely be fairly sore for a while,” Dock warned, scooting towards him and holding his cheek. He was not even thinking when he reached up and held his hand to his face, leaning into the touch. Vaat had stood, stretching his back and mumbling something about a shower as he wandered towards the room’s adjacent bathroom.

Neither of them said a word, at least not until Dock pulled his hand away, leaving Apeiros’ cheek cold in the night’s air. “I’m going to join Vaat in the shower, feel free to come in when you’re ready.” His smile was sincerer than Apeiros had ever seen it. It was not a smirk or grin, or some teasing look; it was contentment, perhaps some complacency, but it was only natural Dock was at least a little smug.

Apeiros watch him go, staring at the sultry sway of his hips as he wandered to the bathroom. Along with the aftershocks of pleasure, something else stirred in his gut as Dock disappeared through the doorway. Apeiros had wanted nothing more in his life than that man, and he knew deep down he hated himself more and more for it. It was more than friends with benefits he desired, and tonight had only re-affirmed that nightmare. Even without his being his cock inside him, even with Dock only watching, it was obvious. Apeiros looked up at the ceiling, shut his eyes, and sighed; he  _loved_  Dock.

**Author's Note:**

> God I wish that were me.


End file.
